


Simply Soulmates

by IncubusPrince



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kinky, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncubusPrince/pseuds/IncubusPrince
Summary: August is sick and tired of his dreadful life in the city, so after almost a decade after his grandfather died, he opened what had been left to him. It just so happens it had been the deed to his small farm house in a little town called Stardew Valley. Without a bit of hesitation, he drops everything and moves to the rural town, where he meets his soulmate.
Relationships: Alex/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Maru/Penny (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Simply Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh okay hi, I'm Deku. I've been writing casual fics for a good eight years and I finally decided to do one I planned to really go somewhere with. This is going to be a LONG story with lots of cute romantic adventures (including some from the game) and how these two plan to pan out their lives together 💕 smut won't be for a bit but I hope everyone enjoys
> 
> P.S. the main character August is a trans male on hormones with top surgery but not bottom surgery. Putting that out there.

August returned to his uncomfortable office chair with a paper cup full of lukewarm water, staring at his clock with utter misery. It was 8pm and he should have gone home over 2 hours ago, but the office manager forced him into overtime by dropping a tall stack of papers in front of him as he was about to leave. The clock perched on his desk mocked him with every click of the hands. Was this really what he wanted to do for the rest of his life? Day in and day out typing away on a keyboard full of dysfunctional keys, in a dingy office full of other miserable people. He felt as though he were wasting away every moment he spent here, so after a lot of hesitation, he dug through the drawer on his desk for an envelope and carefully opened it. What was inside was shocking, the deed to a little cabin in a quaint sounding town located in the middle of nowhere, far outside Zuzu city left to him by his late grandfather.

It took little to no thought for August to quickly throw together a letter of resignation, pack what few belongings he had in his desk and left the office without a single goodbye. He was more than giddy to get back to his apartment, purge what he didn't need and take what few belongings he had sentiment with to start his new life on a farm. He was nervous, but excited to say the least. August half hazardously tossed his clothes into his backpack and used his savings to catch a train to Stardew Valley. This could be just what he needed and although his heart stung a bit leaving behind his life in the city, he knew it would not be long before he forgot all about it. No one there cared about him, he had no friends. All regret and butterflies left his stomach when the city lights faded from view and the stars gleamed brightly in the sky. Before long, the rocking of the train lulled him into a peaceful sleep.  
August's eyes slowly fluttered open as the train slowed to a stop in the station, nothing but the soft glow of the bathhouse illuminating the area. After he collected his belongings and gingerly stepped off the train, it chugged away into the night. He wasn't afraid, in fact, he felt at peace accompanied by the stars and the moon. The cool spring air nipped at his nose and ears, signaling that he should get indoors. He hastily made his way down a trail and eventually stumbled across the town. There weren't many lights on, but the moon and the stars illuminated the square just enough for August to find his way to the farmhouse that he would call home. It was more of a shack, he thought, definitely could use some work. But it was homey and quiet, so he couldn't complain. Once inside, he dusted off the mattress, paired it with a fresh set of sheets and slumped into bed, staring at the ceiling. "I guess I'm a farmer now." He said to himself, sporting a tired grin. With that, he once again found himself falling victim to sleep. 

A rooster screeched in the distance and the sun beamed through a tiny window that adorned the cabin wall. August groaned, turned over and pulled his pillow tight over his ears. However, his attempt to fall back asleep was cut short as a loud tapping on his door rang in his ears. He groaned and dragged himself out of bed, throwing on some clothes and making his way to the door. Once he opened it, he was greeted by an older man with silver hair, a mustache and a friendly smile. He presumed him to be mayor Lewis, who his grandfather had briefly mentioned in the letter. Alongside him was a woman presumably in her late 30's, early 40's with bright red hair who immediately reached out and shook his hand with a firm grip. Jesus she was so strong that he wouldn't be surprised if her handshake knocked his arm straight out of it's socket.

"Hello, hello!" Lewis greeted, beaming from ear to ear. "I'm mayor Lewis and this is the town carpenter, Robin! Don't let her immense strength intimidate you, she's actually very nice." He tried to hold back a chuckle as she glared daggers into his soul. "It's such a pleasure to meet you, your grandfather told us so much about you." Lewis said with a sympathetic gaze and placed a friendly hand on August's shoulder. 

"I know the farm is a little rough around the edges." He started, rubbing the back of his neck. "But I think with enough dedication, you'll get this place looking fantastic in no time!"  
Robin grinned. "And I can always help you upgrade this ole shack if you feel up to it!" She added a little too excitedly. At least August wasn't the only one who thought the cabin looked like a shack.  
"Robin!" Lewis scolded, quickly returning his smile to August. "Don't mind her, would you like a tour of the town?"  
"Of course!" August chirped. "Lead the way!"

The mayor led them into town, pointing out each residential place and the tiny shopping center, if you could even call it that. There was a tiny hospital and a general store right next to it. “This is the town clinic which is run by Doctor Harvey and this is Pierre’s general store where you can buy ingredients and seeds to plant. How about we stop into both places and introduce you?”  
August nodded eagerly. “I would love to.” He said as the mayor opened the clinic door and gestured him to walk in, so he did. He gazed around the small clinic, taking a mental note to remember where it was in case he ever found himself in trouble. That was when he caught sight of the receptionist and smiled brightly, walking up to the counter. “Hello, I’m August. I just moved here and mayor Lewis here thought I better not be a stranger.” He said with a soft chuckle, sliding his hand down the strap of his own overalls.  
“It’s so great to finally meet you! We’ve all been eager for you to move here, August. I’m Maru.” She said excitedly clasping his right hand giving it a gentle shake before her expression changed and she turned her head to the door leading back to the exam room. “Harvey! Get up here.”  
August heard someone jog down the hallway and a slightly frantic man burst through the door. They locked eyes and he had to cover his mouth as he took in the doctors features, face flushing red. He had beautiful, slightly disheveled auburn-brown hair, dark green piercing eyes behind a pair of askew glasses and sported a neatly groomed barbell mustache. August pegged him to be in his late twenties, early thirties at least. After several moments of locked eyes, and a strangely comfortable silence between the two mem, Lewis cleared his throat.  
“O-oh! Where are my manners?” Harvey stammered, fixing his glasses and extending his hand to August. “I’m Harvey, the town doctor. It’s u-uh a pleasure to meet you! Everyone has been excited for your arrival." He said with a bashful smile.  
August gingerly took Harvey’s hand, looking awestruck as he gazed into the doctors pearly green eyes. “The pleasure is all mine.” He said a lot softer than he intended to, cursing himself internally to stop staring. But he couldn’t help it, he was drawn to Harvey in a way words couldn’t describe. It felt like... He knew him somehow. Then, something clicked into place. Harvey, that name was familiar. As it finally sunk in, his cheeks burned at a more intense rate. This is Harvey! He went to high school with him in Zuzu city at a small, slightly privileged academy. He was the smartest kid in his entire school and every single one of their classes had lined up. This was the same Harvey he had spent so much time fawning over, eating lunch with, exchanging little notes in class. They had been best friends at the time, but a lot of things changed. Harvey went off to a prestigious college to study medicine and August went to a simple community college and transitioned. There was absolutely no way Harvey would end up recognizing him.  
Once reality finally found its way back to him, he gently released his hand and rubbed the back of his own neck sheepishly. “Ah, well, I’ll see you during my next check up! Or perhaps we will bump into each other sometime.” He said hastily and practically sprung out the door, heart threatening to pound out of his chest. Robin and Lewis followed suit, seeming quite confused by what they had just witnessed.  
Maru practically jumped out of her seat once they had exited the building and shook Harvey’s shoulder to get his attention. “What was that about? Do you know him? Were you guys lovers in the past?!” She asked excitedly, bouncing like a child.  
Harvey seemed lost deep in thought, giving his glasses a quick cleaning. “I can’t say that I recognize him, but there was something strangely familiar about him.. It’s as if we have chemistry.” He said bashfully, unsure of what to do with himself now.  
Maru poked his arm and grinned up at him. “Did you see the way he looked at you? Ask him on a date. You guys would make a cute couple.” She teased  
“A date?” He repeated her words, blinking a few times.  
“A date.” She confirmed, offering him an eyebrow wiggle completely out of character. 

Lewis continued to pull August around town, talking about the history, introducing him to the town’s folk which he gave brief friendly hellos to, but his mind was somewhere else. His mind was still in the clinic with Harvey, mesmerized by those emerald green eyes of his. How had he not realized sooner? But again, what were the odds of the town doctor being his high school crush? He guessed it wasn’t all that likely so he gave himself the benefit of the doubt.  
At the end of the tour, he offered Lewis and Robin a grateful smile. “Thank you for showing me around town today. I think I’m really going to like it here and hopefully I’ll be able to fit in after a while.” He added, tucking a loose strand of his hair behind his ear.  
Lewis beamed. “It was absolutely our pleasure! It was so great to see you again. I haven’t seen you since you were a little kid.” He gave him a gentle ruffle of his hair. “I’m sure you’ll settle in and make friends in no time. Seems like you may already have one.” He said with a soft chuckle. “Robin and I will also be here if you need anything. Have a good rest of your night!” with that, the two headed down the dirt road leading back to town and August was left with his thoughts.  
He lay awake in bed that night, gazing at the ceiling. He found himself thinking about Harvey, partly wishing he would remember him, but part of him didn’t. Sure, Lewis remembered him from before his transition, but he was a boyish child and it was possible he simply didn't remember him being a girl or he simply didn't care to bring it up. How would Harvey react? He knew he was a nice guy and nothing ever pushed him in the direction of him being transphobic or homophobic, but would he like him? Would he look at him different because his sex and gender didn't match up?  
He groaned and rolled over, pulling the pillow over his head. They way Harvey looked at him today… that had to count for something, right? He took a deep breath and tossed his pillow next to him, glancing at his alarm clock. It mocked him with how late it was and he decided to try and shut off his brain to get some sleep. 

Early the next morning, August rose before his alarm, dressed and set himself to cleaning up the land in front of the cabin. He chopped down a few trees, mined a few boulders out of his way and sheered the grass down so he could till the fresh soil underneath. By the time he had finished planting and watering all of his parsnip seeds, it was noon and his stomach was starting to grumble. He wiped a thick sheen of sweat off his forehead and took a look around. This was probably a good stopping point for now. He had never run a farm before and wasn't use to the fatigue that came with it, so he hung up his watering can and headed into town for a bite to eat.  
He strode into the Stardrop looking like a man on a mission, plopping down on a seat at the bar. He rested his cheeks on his hands as he gazed down at the menu. "Gus, can I get some scrambled eggs and two coffees to go? He asked sheepishly, taking out some coins.  
Gus nodded and smiled. "Sure thing, August." He said as he started to brew the coffee and cracked a few eggs. "You must be awfully tired if you're getting two coffees." He offered with a mischievous grin.  
August blushed deeply and tucked a loose strand behind his ear. "O-oh uh, one's not for me. Thanks a bunch Gus!" He slapped the coins on the counter, snatched the to-go bag and coffees before quickly getting out of there before he was prodded anymore. He tossed the scrambled eggs into his backpack, slicked back his hair and casually walked into the clinic, beaming from ear to ear.  
"Good morning Maru! How are you today?" He asked, leaning against the counter with the coffees hand in hand. "Looks like a pretty slow clinic day, huh?"  
Maru nodded and grinned at the sight of the coffee. "Oh I'm doing pretty good! Yeah today is usually slow, we are just open for emergencies." She leaned forward and dropped her voice with her next sentence. "Dr. Harvey is in the back if you'd like to go back and see him." She offered, batting her eyelashes. "Unless of course, you brought the coffee for mwa!"  
August gave her a playful eye roll and grinned. "Maybe next time, I'm but a poor farmer right now!"

Harvey had been organizing some of his supplies when he heard the bell on the front door ring. He cocked an eyebrow and stood to press his ear against the door. He didn't remember having an appointment scheduled that day. Hearing August's voice fill the waiting room, he took half a step back to fix his tie, only to smacked in the face by the door as it zipped open. "Oh!" He let out a groan of pain as he landed on his ass and his sight was met with the now horrified farmer, clutching two cups of coffee. 

August frantically set down the coffees and helped Harvey up, looking over him quickly for any damage before slowly letting go of his hands and grasping one of his own arms in an embarrassed fashion, cheeks tinted pink. "Oh my gosh, Harvey I am so sorry." He leaned down and picked up the coffees, holding one out to him with his eyes glued to the floor. "I uh... I just wanted to bring you some coffee. It's your... favorite, right?"

It took absolutely everything in Harvey not to clasp a hand over his mouth with how adorable August was being. He nodded slowly and smiled, wrapping his fingers around the cup gingerly. He reveled in the warmth for a moment before he gestured towards his office. "While you're here, I can help you get established as a patient if you'd like." August agreed to fill out any necessary papers while they sipped on their coffees and chatted about Stardew Valley, what compelled him to move there. They talked about who lived there, what life was like in a small town, they gazed at each other in a way they probably shouldn't. There was just something so familiar and right about their time spent together. Needless to say, August would be spending a lot of time at the clinic, whether for better or worse.


End file.
